


Bound to be

by gees_girll



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gees_girll/pseuds/gees_girll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another frerard fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to be

**Author's Note:**

> Very first fanfic guys, sorry if it's shit.  
> It's not gonna be really long or short.  
> I'll try post a chapter every week and probs do alot of editing so yh  
> Enjoy xD

'Gee!' I exclaimed, meaning my attempt at acting cool around him was sort of out the window, which kind of annoyed me because I was usually very good at hiding just how much I liked him, and before you ask, I'm bi, so yes, I like guys, particularly Gerard and his perfect face, his red messy hair, and his body, and his... Right Frank you're getting off track.  
'Hey Frankie' Gerard chuckled as he pulled me in for a near smothering hug. Holy shit he smelt good. Even though he's 17, only a year older, he was a fair bit taller. It took all my strength and self control not to push him against the wall and kiss him there and then.  
'How was your weekend?' I asked casually  
'Would've been better with you to be honest' Gerard said, with a smirk on his face, as if he knew he'd just completely astounded me.  
'Gotta go Frankie, see you later' Gerard laughed a little as he walked away, his laugh was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard... I was still trying to process what Gerard had said to me when I was snapped out of my daydream by the bell, signalling it was time for my first class. The whole day seemed rubbish apart from the fact I was in Gerard's class later, but that was pretty much the only good thing about today. I've been best friends with Gerard since the start of high school, and it's only been a few months since I've realised I'm in love with him but I guess it's hit pretty hard because I have no Idea what to do, I mean Ray doesn't even know I like him so he can't exactly help and there's no way I'm telling my parents cause I mean there's no way they'd understand and it's all just a big mess and ugh I mean... wait... I had class didn't I...

*time passes*

I pretty much rush out of that stupid history classroom and make my way to science, where I'd have a whole hour of sitting with Gerard. As soon as I reach the room I open the door and walk in, my eyes automatically fall on the man in the chair beside mine, I walk over and give a small smile, and he smiles back. Trying not to look at him, I get my books out. I notice Gerard leaning a little closer and I feel myself blushing as he starts to whisper 'You look fucking hot with that eyeliner Frankie' and before I get a chance to reply the teacher silences the class and I feel Gerards hand briefly but slowly brush my thigh. I swear this man was going to be the death of me. I give a quick glance in his direction and he's already looking at me, giving me that cheeky but hot as fuck smirk that really turns me on. Fuck. He isn't making this any easier for me. But what I couldn't understand was, why was he flirting with me? Or was he? He didn't like me, he couldn't, could he? No, I doubted it, it was probably my imagination getting the better of me. Soon enough, the teacher had explained what we were to do, and I was sitting, the work in front of me but I just couldn't concentrate with all these thoughts whizzing through my head, so I just sat and daydreamed most of the time, not really paying attention to anyone or anything.

*the bell rings* 

I was quickly woken from my daze by the sound of the bell and people rushing away, also from the vibration of my phone, I took it out to see one new message from Gerard  
'You and me, my house tonight, no excuses ~ Gee x'  
My stomach flipped and I turned to see Gerard walking out the door. Well, I'd just have to wait till tonight to speak to him now, I had no other choice really.

*time passes*

I paced my room many times, worrying, mostly about my appearance but also what would happen at Gerard's, I mean I have no idea why he'd want to see me, especially alone. I paced one more time before I stopped in front of the mirror. I ruffled my hair quickly before making my way downstairs. It was a Friday night and my parents were staying at some hotel for the weekend so I had the house to myself which was great. I grabbed my keys and left, locking the door behind me. I took out my iPod, put my headphones in, turned on smashing pumpkins, pretty loud if I must say, then set off to Gerards. 

After four songs worth of walking I finally reach Gerards, and I hesitate a little before walking down the driveway and knocking the door. I was greeted with a grinning Gerard eagerly rushing me in, but what came after that was very unexpected...


End file.
